Peeping Toms
by Bellanova Skies
Summary: Kaname and Zero finally come to terms with their relationship. The Hunter, however, wants to keep it a secret from Yuuki. But she's convinced that she is old enough to know these type of things. Z x K x A. Rated for obvious reasons.


**A/N:** Alright! Here's a little something I wrote a little while ago while trying to get my brain to give me some plot bunnies for Echelons. Since it's still pretty much... _dead_... my fingers began to absently type away another fic. It started out as a One Shot but it became exaggeratedly long and was forced to snip in into two parts. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Do forgive all typos.

**Warnings: **Rated for obvious Yaoi (Male X Male) content and threesome activities... but that's in the second chapter. ^.~

**Pairing:** Zero X Kaname X Yuuki.

**Spoilers:** None. That I remember at least. XD

~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO~

.

.

Peeping Toms

By: LeVampireChevalier

.

.

**PART I:**

Sunlight. Too much of it hitting him straight in the eye. Something… something was prickling his back unmercifully. The smell of moisture lingered in his senses unpleasantly, along with the smell of something he couldn't exactly pinpoint. It was incredibly stuffy in there… and unpleasant, and unnerving. Where the hell was he? Scratch that. Perhaps, he'd be better off not knowing. Knowing his luck, he'd probably be locked up in some jail cell. But no. He could feel the rays of the sun basking his lithe form and causing perspiration to form on his forehead. Even in the mixture of scents he could still smell the fresh breeze of the afternoon.

Zero peaked through his long lashes, not ready to take in full what he was about to witness. Luckily enough, it wasn't as bad as he had been imagining. Still, that didn't answer the question as to why he was there. A loud snort from behind made the hunter jump up into a sitting position, only to sigh when noticing that there really was no reason to be alarmed. He was, after all, in the stables of Cross Academy. With a side glance he assured that the one behind him was White Lilly, grazing away on the haystack Zero had apparently fallen asleep on. Which also explained the prickling sensation.

The dark uniform jacket hung from a nail a few feet before him, along with his shoes that rested on the wooden ledge. Slowly but surely, the memory as to how he got there began to flood him. Zero had only come here to escape his classes. He needed some time to collect his more personal thoughts and to calm his agitated nerves, and he must have had fallen asleep in the process. No surprise there. Yuuki should have been having a fit at the moment. How long till the Night Class began its classes? Not long apparently, since the sky was already dipped in the orange glow of dusk.

With a sigh, he fell back again, shutting his eyes when a familiar feeling began to roll itself, almost physically, across his skin. It felt so warm and fuzzy, making his guard lower trustingly. He had nothing to fear, nothing to feel threatened about. That's what that peculiar essence made him feel. It wrapped his mind, body and soul in a warm blanket on a cold winter's night. It caressed him like hundreds of loose feathers on the softest of beds… Zero was too lost to pay any attention at the shuffling of hay that might have signaled him someone's approach. The hunter already knew it was him.

The cocking of the Bloody Rose broke the silence and was quickly followed by a low chuckle. A sound that made the hunter's stomach do flips. A familiar weight pressed down on him, along with the intoxicating smell of vanilla and almonds. Zero needn't open his eyes to acknowledge the presence; he simply smirked and began to speak the name… "Kaname…-" But was interrupted by the feel of soft lips brushing his. Only then did he bother to reveal his lilac irises. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't classes be starting in a bit?" His tone wasn't hostile or annoyed; just soft and warm and slightly concerned.

Kaname chuckled again and moved from hovering over Zero's form to sitting on his calves, a bit lower from the hunter's waist. Burgundy eyes reflected the outside glow like two deep mirrors, making them look more distant then they usually were. "I didn't see you at the gates this evening. Yuuki was having a hard time with the Day Class students…"

"So you came to see if I was alright."

"Precisely. Is something the matter?" Kaname extended his arm in order to touch Zero's face, gently tracing his jaw line, cheek, all the way up until he could slide the silver strands of hair through his long fingers affectionately.

"Sheesh. I'm fine." Both noticed that the gun was still aimed at the pureblood's abdomen, but neither of them flinched or did any move to pull away. Zero wouldn't shoot, he never did. It was just a hard habit to break. It made him feel secure, _manly_, even. Kaname would just tease him about it, asking if he showed off the Bloody Rose in order to compensate for smaller _things_… Zero would blush and curse him out, but they'd end up fondling each other in the end like always.

"Yes, I know." Kaname whispered the words, his hand reaching for the weapon and bringing it up in order to kiss the cold material. Silver eyebrows furrowed at the action but said nothing. Let the pureblood do as he wished. If he wanted to make out with the gun, hell, he should knock himself out. Zero just never expected how turned on he would get from it.

Perhaps Kuran had forgotten the fact that he was toying with a hunter weapon and nothing _fleshy_. It sure seemed like he had. The pureblood's tongue lashed around the shaft; the cold, sharp taste contrasting with the warmth of his mouth. He felt those lilac eyes scrutinize him and that provoked an inner smirk. There was nothing he enjoyed more other than teasing his Zero. That's right, _his _Zero.

It had been weeks, nearly months since they had begun dealing with their strange relationship. Strange because… it was so utterly _normal_. The outcome still puzzled the both of them. Exactly how do two enemies just drop everything and begin courting each other? The answer was: they had no freaking idea. It was so surprisingly easy that the phrase _'too good to be true' _frequently came to mind. No fights, no rejection, no pain, no inner turmoil. A simple exchange of words and their world shifted into something unreal. Hunter and vampire. Pureblood and ex-human. Two males. Blood enemies. Odds were pretty hard against them. And yet there they were…

"_Kiryuu-kun? I need to speak with you. May I have a moment?" The chaos had finally faded. The Night Class had disappeared through the academy's gates and the Day Class shuffled sullenly towards their dorms. Another day. Nothing new or out of the ordinary. The class president lingered behind as his fellow classmates drifted towards their classrooms; both prefects stood behind._

_The silver-haired teen narrowed his eyes suspiciously and shrugged. What's the worst he could say? Threaten him for biting Yuuki? It was an old record he had grown tired of hearing. "Sure, whatever." His attitude was a bit more defensive then it usually was, and he had a reason for that. Zero couldn't act soft around him. It was bad enough his dreams where being haunted by him, he couldn't afford to show weakness in front of Kuran._

_Soft eyes regarded the hunter momentarily before turning to the petite girl with a smile. "Yuuki? It will only take a moment." His honey-sweet tone and gentle smile told her that he wanted some privacy. Yuuki wasn't buying. Of course she trusted Kaname, but Kaname alone with Zero was a different story._

"_Kaname-sempai…" She began to protest but Zero placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder._

"_Its fine, Yuuki. I can handle myself."_

"_Alright. But no fighting! Or I'll call the Chairman on you two." Her words were stern but held an amused tone to them. Of course she would never do such a thing, unless things got really out of hand. But both vampires were smarter than that. Or at least she hoped._

_Yuuki's petite form dashed down the path, turning only to wave at her two guardians but not wasting an ounce of energy on the thought of them two hurting each other. Kaname smiled at her as he watched her go, oblivious to the world around her. It was indeed better that way._

"_Well? What do you want?" Zero asked demandingly, shooting uncertain glances towards the Sun Dorms. At the moment, he didn't want to face the pureblood. Not now, not ever. Thoughts too humiliating to acknowledge crept into his mind every time he laid eyes on the proud vampire, and the least thing he needed was direct contact._

"_Kiryuu-kun…" Kaname halted for a moment and corrected himself. "Zero. There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Zero stiffened when he heard his name sail past the brunette's lips but showed no other sign of unease. "Have you, by any chance, been experiencing any episodes that seem out of the ordinary…?"_

_Tilting his head to the side in a confused gesture, Zero shook his head. "By episodes… you mean…"_

"_Hallucinations? Visions…? Dreams?" The last word caught his attention, causing his spine to nearly snap when he suddenly went rigid. There was a gleam in Kaname's eyes; he had seen the hunter's reaction. Relief suddenly flooded those deep garnet eyes. "You have, haven't you?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about, Kuran-sempai."_

"_I have a feeling you do, Zero."_

"_Do not. And what the hell do you care if I dream anyway?!"_

"_It was a simple yes or no question. There's no need to get defensive over it."_

"_I'm not being defensive, dammit!"_

_Kaname sighed and pressed his fingers to his forehead. He was getting nowhere with this. With much dismay, the pureblood had to use the only card he had left. Well, it wasn't exactly the _only _one, but he was strangely tempted to use it… as humiliating as it will be afterwards when he'd finally stop to think about it. Lesson learned: Always think before acting while suffering from an adrenalin rush. "If you indeed have been suffering from them, then I'll confess that so have I." Yep. Nothing better than coming straight off with the truth. "And you are a frequent visitor to them. Which is why I wanted to ask you."_

_There was something comical about the look in the hunter's face, with his jaw about to hit the floor and all. "Y-You… dream of…" He couldn't say it. There was no possible way. That specific order of words was impossible to create in his mind. It's useless to store something you are never going utilize._

"_And I've a feeling…" Kaname's voice was low, almost husky as he approached the prefect. "That I've been no stranger to yours." Zero didn't react when their chests pressed against each other. He was at the point of hyperventilating. Too close… to warm… too real…_

"_Kaname?" Soft fingers curled underneath the hunter's chin, tipping his face up to better drink in the exquisite beauty. The air around them was suffocating, but it was strangely cool. Both hearts raced like never before when they were introduced to something that never in a million years they would have thought possible. They dreamt of each other; but why? There was the billion dollar question. But one thing was for sure; it changed the way they looked at each other forever. Especially when Kaname leaned down to press his lips against Zero's ever so softly._

The gun clattered onto the floor, surprising the pureblood. They hadn't moved from their position while Kaname kept up his little game, but Zero had had about enough of it. To hell with it! Those perfect lips did not belong on lifeless metal, they belonged on his, and he expected to keep it that way. Curling his fingers in the dark hair behind Kaname's head, the hunter pulled him forward roughly, crashing their mouths together for a desperate kiss.

Sporadic moans escaped both their lips as they pulled away briefly for air but quickly resumed their deliciously hot dance. Zero was propped comfortably against the haystack, half laying and half sitting, but Kaname was a bit too far away from him. He raised his knees as if to hold them to his chest, causing the brunette to move forward a bit. Zero frowned however, when he sat somewhere around his abdomen. As entranced as he was in their kiss, he knew that Kaname was still teasing him. Growling softly, the hunter gripped the pureblood's hips and pushed him farther down his own body until he was at last resting where Zero wanted him to. Over his stiff groin. A throaty chuckle reverberated deep in the pureblood's throat as he pulled away from their intense kiss in order to occupy himself nibbling on Zero's neck. "Such a perverted boy."

"It's all your fault, anyway."

"Oh? May I remind you who it was that made the first move?"

"Ha! Like hell I was. You were the one who kissed me when we could have talked it over." Zero meant the day when they had found out about their jointed dreams, but that wasn't what Kaname meant at all.

"I'm not talking about that. I meant the day in the Headmaster's office…" Kaname trailed off suggestively and the brilliant pink color that spread across Zero's fair skin told him he remembered. "Exactly. You were the one that jumped me."

"_Now, now. Kaname-kun; Kiryuu-kun." The Headmaster slid his glasses back up the bridge of his nose once again for the umpteenth time that evening. As if what was displayed before him wasn't awkward enough, Kaname had laced his fingers with Zero's, bringing the hand up to kiss his knuckles._

_They had gathered in Cross' office in order to sort out some 'complaints' several students were having on the fact that the president of the Night Class was having a fling with one of the prefects. Cross, of course, called Kaname in immediately, feeling overprotective over his daughter as always and ready to warn the pureblood like a father ready to lecture his little girl's first boyfriend. Surprisingly enough, he had deducted the wrong prefect. Zero had walked in along with Kaname and took a seat beside him, nearly cuddling beside the brunette._

_It had been some time since their relationship had been in bloom, but they always made sure to keep everything under wraps. If word got out, it would have ensured chaos on both of them. Firstly, by ruining the pureblood's image among his followers and it would have also taken a serious whack at Zero's ego. Like always, Kaname wasn't to big at being inconspicuous on what he wanted. He'd kiss the hunter's cheek, ran his hands through his hair… He acted like every other boyfriend would. And that ticked the Day Class girls off. Why Kiryuu?!_

"_There's really nothing I can tell you. In fact, if I would have known it was Zero, I wouldn't even have had bothered you!" The headmaster nearly chirped the words, making Zero's eyebrow twitch._

"_You mean… you're okay with… this?"_

"_Why wouldn't I be, Kiryuu-kun?! You two are simply adorable!" It was Kaname's time to fidget in awkward annoyance but he was polite enough to remain silent. Cross stood from his desk and nearly glided towards the door, but before heading out, he turned towards the two vampires and very well glared. "Now. You two will sit tight until I get back, no argument."_

"_Huh? Where are you going?" Zero asked uncertainly._

"_To get my camera, of course!" The door slammed shut._

_Kaname stared at Zero, horror written in garnet eyes. "He wouldn't."_

_Nodding stiffly, Zero corrected him. "He would."_

"_Then in that case, I suggest we make our way back into the night. You could resume your scouting duties and I will make my way back to class." The brunette stated with a smile and rose to his feet, only to be caught off guard and yanked back down on the sofa by his uniform jacket. "Zero, if you please!"_

"_Class? Duties? Too boring. I have something better in mind."_

"_Such as?" Lilac eyes churned crimson. He was thirsty again? "Fine then. Let's go up to my room and you can drink…"_

"_Too far."_

"_Well." Kaname sighed in defeat and began to undo his tie. "I suppose no one will barge in on us at this hour." The jacket wasn't even half off when the hunter pinned the brunette against the sofa, dark hair fanning out like a beautiful halo. "No need to be so assertive."_

"_Have I ever told you how sexy you look in your uniform? The way it marks your curves… accents your frame… hugs your… _manly _areas…" Zero had said several uncharacteristic things in the past, but that took the plate. Kaname wanted to blame the bloodlust for those insane words, but the hunter wasn't thirsty at all._

_Skillful hands pressed against the pureblood's chest, massaging nicely and smoothly undoing the rest of the jacket and shirt. A knee rested between Kaname's legs as Zero hovered over him and he suggestively pressed it against his crotch. Little pants followed a startled gasp when Zero attacked Kaname with kisses and touches… leading them to their very first deliciously intimate encounter… which happened to be in the headmaster's office. How's that for being romantic?_

"It was still your fault."

"How, exactly?"

"You were looking at me that way."

"What way?!"

"They way you do when you get all horny." Kaname groaned but otherwise continued to kiss and nip Zero's skin, grinding their hips together as he did so.

"But it was you who got me that way in the first place." There was really no use for argument; he knew how it was going to end. Kaname never lost one; independently if he was wrong or right. Their argument could have gone on forever, and neither of them would tire, but at the moment, there were priorities. Like pinching Zero's perked nipples for example.

"Just shut up and do me already." Kaname's hands ran through Zero's silver locks for another brief moment.

_Of course it's too good to be true_, the pureblood thought. He loved and adored Zero, but he couldn't help but wonder at times if the feelings were reciprocated. Kaname lived for their intimacy, not actually sex, but touching and teasing and slow, sensuous kissing. But Zero usually urged to be taken, not that he was complaining or anything. But he craved that physical contact that made him feel whole and complete.

Zero noticed his lover's change of pace and smiled slightly. He was grateful that Kaname had opened up to him; let him in to his secluded little world. Turned out that he wasn't the cold, calculating, authoritative, arrogant son of a bitch he though he was. The pureblood was kind, loving, warm… and most shocking of all, insecure. Zero had learned to read Kuran's burgundy eyes like a book and he admitted that he didn't exactly like everything he saw in them. Too much hurt and sorrow; years of suppressed pain and self loathing. Things that shouldn't belong in such beautiful gems.

Kaname wasn't self-serving either. Not a hint of selfishness… sometimes. Possessive? Very much; but he wasn't complaining. Zero liked it when the brunette shuffled closer when someone would shoot the hunter interested glances. He liked the way he kissed him in public, letting people know they belonged to each other. But Kiryuu's true goal was to make Kaname see that he also deserved to be happy.

_Water splashed wildly around them, soaking the floor and their discarded clothing. Zero's deafening moans echoed in the pit of Kaname's stomach every time the pureblood hit his sweet spot. Damp hair clung to the pale skin attractively, but nowhere near as delicious as the blush in Zero's cheeks._

_A soft grunt escaped Kaname's lips as he threw his head back, resting it against the ledge of the average sized Jacuzzi. Zero sat on his lap, riding his arousal roughly while moaning and mewling the prince's name. It just felt so agonizingly good! The water had served ideally as lubricant, coaxing the penetration and making it ten times more enjoyable._

_The drops of water glistened on the pureblood's chest, so insanely tempting. Leaning forward, he licked them off, but before pulling away, Zero dipped his tongue into Kaname's mouth for a lust fueled kiss. "Ah...!"_

_Four days ago, they had done it for the very fist time in the Headmaster's office, and now… there was no possible way to stop. It was as if they'd hit a switch, where the slightest look would get them in the mood for their precious and sinful act. "Zero…" Kaname moaned breathlessly as he rested his hands on said hunter's sides, his thumbs reaching out to toy with the two nipples. The glint of fangs showed through parted lips, adding to the desirable picture before him._

_When pleasured sounds began to increase rapidly, pants were intermixed with groans and little screams drowned in ecstasy, Kaname picked up his pace, leaning forward to blow softly and speak sweet nothings into Zero's ear. The sound of his voice alone was enough to bring him over the edge, as much as he struggled not too. It had always been that way and it was beginning to annoy him. Kaname so rarely reached his climax first and it wounded his ego badly. The simplest of gestures from the pureblood could trigger his orgasm, but it took him much more work to get the brunette over the edge._

_Slick fingers caressed Zero's shaft, strong enough to make him see lights dance before his eyes. Trashing in the pureblood's arms, the hunter reached beautiful completion, the water around him turning murkier with his seed. Zero slumped forward, his hands gripping Kaname's shoulders as he struggled to settle his breath, his chest quivering still._

_Kaname's delicate fingers pushed back the silver strands to better look at those lilac eyes with deep affection. "Better?"_

_It took a moment for Zero to process the question, then nodded weakly. Wasted could pretty much describe how he felt at the moment. He blinked stupidly when Kaname easily lifted him off his lap and slid him back into the water by his side, lathering his body gently in an attempt to wash away the beads of sweat that mingled with the water drops. "Kaname?"_

"_Shush, now. It's alright."_

"_But…" Zero sat up straight, looking at the brunette incredulously. Kaname was still hard when he slid him off. "You… you aren't done…" He said with a deepening blush._

_Shaking his head softly, Kaname kissed Zero's lips. "I'm alright… really." Zero had reached his completion, and he looked terribly delicious when he did so. It was too much. Kaname never expected to be granted with such a beautiful thing. As long as the hunter in his arms was satisfied, there was nothing else he wished for more._

"_Kaname… how many times do I have to tell you?" It was a wasted record, too many times repeated. Yet Kaname never understood. "You deserve to be sated as well…"_

_Kaname got to his feet when Zero tried to reach for him and headed for the shower head, turning the nub for a light, warm spray. He was trying to cool himself down, Zero knew that, but it wasn't fair. He wanted to satisfy his lover they same way he had done to him. However, the view before him made things worse._

_The water sluiced down Kaname's godly body, tracing and mapping the flawless contours. It pooled in his dark, long eyelashes and dripped off his parted lips exotically. But try as he may, his arousal just wouldn't give up. Molten flames knifed through Zero as he drank in the erotic sight, deciding that there was nothing more enticing in this world other than a very wet Kaname._

_Damp hands slid up the pureblood's toned legs, teasing him with feathery touches as they wrapped around Kaname's inner thighs. No. He couldn't… he couldn't let him do such a thing… but, maybe just this once. Maybe getting off on the silver-haired hunter wasn't that bad. Not if he had his consent; and it was pretty damn obvious he had it._

_Jolts of electricity dashed up Kaname's nerves, making his knees waver weakly, threatening to give out on him when Zero pressed a shy kiss onto his tip. More kisses were spread across the taut abdomen, his tongue dipping into his lover's navel as his hands groped the two cheeks of Kaname's backside; an occasional finger probing the tight entrance._

"_You're impossible… you know?" Zero's tone was low and husky and dripping with heavy lust. The sound of it made Kaname's stomach muscles clench, his knees weaker still. His voice was like luxurious velvet running down ones spine… exquisite, seductive and sinfully pleasurable. "You can be such a martyr at times… Kaname." A moan ripped from the pureblood's lips at the mention of his name. It sounded so delicious it was almost vulgar. "You like that, don't you?"_

_Zero continued to speak random and explicit thoughts until he became incoherent. His goal was too caress Kaname in every possible way, and he knew the pureblood adored listening to his voice when it became laden with sex. After a while, Zero resorted to moaning Kaname's name between pants as he busied himself with his lover's arousal; licking and nipping and pumping at an agonizingly slow pace._

_Relief flooded Zero's senses when Kaname's delicate fingers came to tangle in his hair, urging the hunter to take him deeper into the hot crevices of his mouth. Zero complied; in such a way, in fact, that it left Kaname reeling. He remained still for half a moment, steadying his breath but nibbling on the pureblood's tip nonetheless. Gripping Kaname's cheeks firmly, he pushed the pureblood's hips forward, meeting with the forward motion of his head. The result? A soul rocking moan that echoed all the away across the Moon Dorm from Kaname. Zero pulled away immediately with a sloppy 'pop'. He coughed briefly, but continued to suck powerful on the shaft, occasionally repeating the impossible action of taking Kaname's length completely into his mouth and half way down his throat._

"_Do you want me, Kaname?" The question was more of a moan, but it wasn't spoken in the haze of ecstasy. It was as serious as it could get. He needed conformation… The constant rejection of Kaname not wanting to be satisfied hurt him… making him wonder if _he _was the actual problem._

_Soft hands loosened from the silver hair, trailing down Zero's face to gently cup his cheek. Kaname tried to speak, but couldn't find the strength to, so he simply nodded. The pureblood's chest burned at the look in those lilac eyes. So much pain and love, vulnerability and strength… such devotion that it pained Kaname to the core. It was then that he wished that he could offer the hunter so much more. Much more than he could give. "Zero… I love you. How can I _not _want you?"_

_The answer surprised him. "Then let me please you. Let me see pleasure in your eyes and know that I put it there, Kaname. Let me show you how much _I _love you." They both spoke in heated whispers, but the words had the desired effect. All Kaname wanted to do was cuddle by the hunter's side and kiss him; hold him tightly and urgently make love to him all over again…_

"Ka-Kaname!" The choked scream had no echo in the open stable, but he could still hear it lingering in his ears long after it was spoken. Slender fingers gripped Zero's hips strong enough to bruise, and that wasn't the only part of his body that was going to end up with a nasty black and blue. Kaname grunted when he shifted his hips to better take the body before him, sending Zero into a new frenzy of moans and shouts.

The hunter's hand groped its way all the way down the side of the pureblood's body, grabbing firmly onto the soft cheek and urging him to go faster. The way he was being claimed wasn't the easiest, since his knees and palms ached and itched as they held him up against the hay. Next time, he was the one that was dragging Kaname's ass up to one of their bedrooms.

Blood dripped invitingly down Zero's shoulders, seeping sluggishly from several of the fresh bite wounds on the hunter's lower neck. Kaname had claimed him in every way possible; and was he complaining? Like hell he was. Smooth hands fondled Zero's shaft strongly, agilely pumping and caressing the tip with his open palm, making the hunter shiver every time he did so. Unintentionally, the silver-haired teen had snapped his leather confines, which were nothing more than a saddle's strap Kaname had used in order to bind his wrists together. Next time, he had to plan things carefully.

The warmth of Kaname's chest covered Zero's back as the pureblood leaned fully over him in an attempt to take him even deeper, if that was possible. The hunter rested his head back against the brunette's shoulder, both their moans drowning away between their heated kisses. Lilac eyes peeled away from Kaname for a brief moment when he noticed that they were never alone to begin with, White Lilly was still in their presence. Strangely enough, she seemed calm, though her back was to the two vampires in heat. And who said she wasn't a smart girl? At least she was polite enough to look away… Unlike someone else…

"_What the blazes is going on in here?" _The blonde asked himself as he sneaked about the dark grounds. He had excused himself from class when the President failed to show up and, as usual, he grew worried and set out to look for him. Everything from his room, to the Headmaster's office and the secluded stone fountain in the path was desolate; no sign of the pureblood anywhere. But surprisingly enough, he had bumped into the petite prefect to learn that Kiryuu had also gone missing. Something was going down, and he was determined to learn what. However, this wasn't what he was expecting.

Aidou peaked through one of the windows of the stable and was shocked into place. He couldn't quite see clearly since the divisions of the stables were in his line of sight, but he did catch a glimpse of an arm falling limp to the ground. His heart picked up speed; maybe someone was hurt! But before he could jump into action, another hand crept up the unmoving appendage, pressing palm against palm, fingers curling onto each other. _"What in the world…"_

"Hey, Kaname? My knees are starting to hurt…"

"Mmm…? Oh… Sorry…"

Azure eyes were only inches away from popping out of their sockets. _"No! That's impossible! Kiryuu and… Kaname-sama!"_

Kaname sat up against the wooden division and brought Zero up with him, leaning in to kiss his lips briefly. Lips, tongues and fangs danced in jumbled pleasure, but Zero couldn't help suppressing a moan as he gazed into Kaname's passion laden eyes. The fire that burned in them ignited his heart, making him melt in the pureblood's arms. Such fierceness… such devotion.

Ever so slowly, they broke apart, only to silently admire each other. The bruises, bites and caked blood. Scratches, hickies, beads of sweat… all powerful remnants of their passionate lovemaking.

Strong arms wrapped around Zero, bringing him closer and resting the tired body against his chest, rocking him slightly. Kaname couldn't just remain there, looking into his lover's mesmerizing eyes. They held too many raw emotions… each one as powerful as the next. It was terrifying. Terrifying to think how much he cared about this hunter. How he adored his touch, his lips, his words. His intimate chuckle; the feel of his fangs piercing his skin. But above all… he loved the feeling of security he gave him. Kaname felt safe in Zero's presence, as childish as that might have sounded. So many words swirled in the pureblood's mind, and he wanted to speak each and every one of them. He wanted to tell Zero how important he was to his life, how much he adored him and nearly worshipped him. But sadly, nothing came past his lips.

Kiryuu felt the sudden change of atmosphere when the prince became uneasy and he pulled away to look him in the eyes. "Hey… What's wrong, silly? Did I do something wrong again?"

With a soft chuckle, Kaname shook his head. "You were perfect, Zero. As perfect as always."

"Than what is it? You're spoiling the mood."

"Still want more? You insatiable hunter?"

"Yeah well… just giving you a taste of your own medicine." Zero kissed Kaname's lips again, this time prolonging it as he ran his hands through the silky, dark locks. Kaname shivered and nearly whimpered. He couldn't take it anymore. His chest was nearly at the point of exploding when he broke away from the kiss, burying his face on Zero's shoulder.

Tears were practically forbidden in a pureblood's memo, and Zero had never seen Kaname show the slightest hints of them, ever. The surprise of having the brunette sobbing on his shoulder was overwhelming… and sweet. A swell of protectiveness clenched in his chest. All he wanted to do, was protect him.

But all Kaname wanted to do, was tell the man before him how he felt. "Zero?" The whimpers had faded already, so he could speak slightly more clearly.

"What is it, darling?"

Inhaling deeply, Kaname muttered the only three words he knew would summarize absolutely everything he wanted to say. "I love you." A relieved laugh escaped Zero's lips as he pressed them to Kaname's mouth again.

No, it wasn't the first time it was said between them, but it was indeed rare. And every time Kaname spoke those words, it was because he meant them. Perhaps more than he could ever understand. Garnet eyes shone brighter than before when Zero kissed away the already dry tears. "You know I love you more, right?"

A tight embrace was shared between them, along with soft, long, tender yet playful kisses. They were both drunk with passion and ecstasy and irrevocable love… a state they didn't want to abandon. But unfortunately, Kaname was beginning to get annoyed by their little intruder.

"Aidou." Zero blinked stupidly at the assertion but quickly understood when a little yelp sounded nearby. They both directed their eyes towards the window where a bright shock of yellow hair slowly began to emerge.

"Ka-Kaname…sama." The bright blush on the noble's face made Zero want to laugh, but he fought it back when he noticed the dead-serious look on Kaname's face. "I'm so terribly sorry, Kaname-sama! It wasn't my intention! I was worried when you didn't show up… and then Cross Yuuki told me that Kiryuu was also missing so I got suspicious! I'm sorry I didn't make my presence known! I'm sorry that I didn't turn away! It's just that…." Hanabusa suddenly stopped, horrified at what he was about to say.

"Just that _what_? Aidou-sempai?" Zero teased. He knew that the blonde had a _thing _for the Dorm Head, so he could only just imagine what he was about to say.

Cerulean eyes glared openly at the hunter, but quickly turned docile when Kaname cleared his throat threateningly. "Does Cross Yuuki know about this?"

Kaname noticed Zero stiffen by his side. It wasn't a big deal really. His little princess just had to know that something was going on between them two, it was so obvious. But every time he tried to touch the subject in her presence, Zero would stop him, and wouldn't even talk to him for days. Truth was, Zero was still in love with the girl, and Kaname didn't blame him. A part of his heart still beat for her for more reasons than the hunter could ever understand, but that didn't mean he had to keep his relationship from her.

Guilt and shame washed over Zero's eyes for half a second before returning to their cool gaze quickly; however, he wasn't quick enough. Kaname read those emotions clearly and felt a strong pang in his chest. What was all that about? He couldn't actually feel jealous… Not of Yuuki! But truth was… right there and then, it irked him to know that Zero still treasured the princess above him. And who was he to say otherwise? Yuuki would always be his little princess… but… Didn't he have to right to love and actually _be loved_ in return? "Aidou. Head back to class."

The blonde nodded exaggeratedly. The tone in Kaname's voice sounded deadly and he knew he was going to face the consequences later tonight. "Understood, Kaname-sama. My apologies once again. It was not my place." As Aidou disappeared into the darkness, lilac eyes turned towards the pureblood who seemed more stoic than ever.

"Kaname? What is it now? Ignore him. He wouldn't dare saying anything to anyone…"

"Not even Yuuki." He cut him off. "You wouldn't want her finding out about us would you?" Zero was stunned. The warmth and tenderness in his voice had vanished and was once again rimmed with that hollow coldness and sorrow he knew very well. Kaname had retreated into his mental confines, locking out all emotion.

"What's that supposed to mean? Kaname?"

"Never mind. I'm tired and I want to sleep. I can tell you feel just as dirty as I do…"

"Well… I guess." Zero watched as the brunette slide his pants on, flung the jacket over his shoulders and walked out of the stables without directing a word towards the hunter in his presence. He had done something terribly wrong, he knew it. But he couldn't even pinpoint what it was…


End file.
